Lost in Space
by Fires of Darkness
Summary: In an unexplored region of Ninjago, a secret is waiting to be found. A mysterious ring takes the ninja to another galaxy, where they must team up with the expedition from the city of Atlantis to save both galaxies. They fight enemies they have never dreamed of, but one question nags at them the whole time: how and when will they get back?


**Alright, time to go to sleep after another unsuccessful day where no ideas came to me. I just sat around reading Stargate: Atlantis / Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossovers. I need to find something I can do with my life-**

 **OH MY GOD THAT'S IT!**

 **Hey guys! I'm back, and this is going to be the most warped fanfiction I have ever written.**

 **Well, maybe except for that unpublished one that takes place in season four of Ninjago…**

 **But I beat a bunch of people to it and now it's time for a new crossover duo to commence!**

 **LET'S A-GO!**

* * *

"Guys, there's nothing here. Let's just head back to the Bounty."

I finished checking out one of the rooms in my section of the cave and ran over in the direction Kai's voice was echoing from, shouting "Coming!" as I ran.

We found an unexplored area of Ninjago recently, and we were just now exploring it. I'm starting to think that there are too many areas of this land that we haven't explored. I mean, the Dark Island, Chen's Island, the island with the Tiger Widow. Man, I hated that thing… It was enough to give anyone arachnophobia for life.

Yet, as anyone would know about me, I could get lost anywhere.

More specifically, a cave that has no giant map on the entrance wall that we could snap a photo of.

So, as luck would have it, I was stuck wandering, hoping I could find something that would lead me back to the team.

And while I couldn't find the team just yet, boy, did I find a something!

* * *

One by one, our team found each other at the mouth of the cave. First Cole, then Zane, and then Lloyd. Nya stayed with me as a group, same with Zane and Cole. Lloyd and Jay decided to go solo, which I tried to argue wasn't the best of ideas, but they split up anyway.

Speaking of, where _was_ Jay?

Zane, using his 'observation' skills, said, "Jay does not appear to be accounted for."

"Yeah, he isn't here," I spoke back.

"Well then, where is he?" Cole asked.

I walked up to the cave entrance again, took a deep breath and yelled as loud as I could.

"JAY!"

At first no one answered, and we all stood silently, praying that nothing happened to him.

Then, as we almost gave up hope…

"Guys, I found something you should see."

* * *

*a time skip that I'm too lazy to write that may or may not include Lloyd running into a wall. I'll write this another time, I swear*

* * *

I kept calling to them, leading them here with my voice. I didn't know what I found, but it looks complicated as hell.

The first thing I noticed was the circular thing at the far end of the room. It was like a ring of some sort, with intricate designs around the edge, along with triangular crystals. The crystals were a shade of dark blue, but the crystal itself didn't look like a sapphire at all.

Then there was the thing in the middle. I call it a thing because there really isn't a better description for it. It looked like some sort of keypad, but without numbers. Instead there were thirty-six individual triangle buttons and one central one. Each one had what appeared to be a constellation on it, but none that I recognized.

I started to hear the footsteps grow louder, and I knew that they were getting closer.

"Over this way!" I shouted one more time.

The footsteps stopped, then started running even closer, finally reaching the doorway.

Kai arrived first, and gave me a nice, brotherly hug.

"Don't run off again," I'm sure he would've yelled that if he could.

"Or what? Let all of this scientific stuff go to waste?" I pulled off of him and gestured behind me while he stared in disbelief. "I was waiting until you guys got here before I started pressing buttons."

"Holy Hell," Kai said, still in awe. "What the heck _is_ this thing?"

The others arrived and stopped in the doorway, in awe as well, mouths agape.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out!"

I walked over to the keypad. I was bringing my hand down to press a random button, when Zane stopped me.

"Jay, stop! You don't know what it does!"

He grabbed my hand, but I tried to break free. We struggled like this until my wrist banged against one of the buttons.

We stared into each others eyes, in shock of what we just did. I glanced back down at the keypad, then back at Zane.

Then, before anyone could stop me, I pressed five more buttons.

All of a sudden, lights started turning on an round the ring, showing the constellations that I pressed.

At the end, something popped up in front of us, like a wave of water, then it stilled, leaving something that had a texture of what I can only describe of the surface of a pond.

"Jay, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Nya yelled at me.

"I-I don't know. I was just pressing buttons."

"Oh great, two Chen's," she said, while throwing her hands up in the air. "How fun."

It was just so beautiful, the way the surface looked. I don't think anything will happen if I just touch it.

I reached out with my right hand, inches away from the surface, when I stopped. What if this thing eats me? What if I can't come back? Will it still be in the same of science?

Heh, I guess.

I closed my eyes, turned around, and waved goodbye.

And I jumped backward into nothingness.

* * *

"JAY!" I cried out. We can't lose a brother, even if it's for science.

"I'm going after him," Nya said, "I'm not losing him."

Kai stood beside her. "Then I'm coming with."

Zane tried to stop them, but Lloyd stuck out a hand and shook his head. Zane nodded, and stood to the other side of Nya.

"Well," Lloyd said, "You coming Cole?"

I smiled. "Guess I have to."

We all linked hands, and after Kai said three, we stepped through.

* * *

*minute or two earlier, in Atlantis*

* * *

"Unscheduled off-world activation!"

"Shields up!" Weir said. She's been through this multiple times. She knows what's going on, but she couldn't help but feel like this time it was different.

"I can't. Something's blocked me out."

Well, this time it certainly _was_ different.

"Guards at the ready!"

"Already on it!"

The Stargate formed into life, it's water-like texture flowing peacefully. Yet nothing came through. Not for at least ten seconds.

Then a young boy, about sixteen or seventeen, landed backwards, all dressed in blue. He appeared to be ginger, and still didn't realize where he was.

He opened his eyes, and twirled around, clearly in awe.

 _He must come from one of the lower planets_ , Weir thought, _otherwise this technology shouldn't surprise him_.

A few moments later, five more appeared, each one in a different color. Red, Green, Grey, and White. Even though all of their costumes were mainly black.

The white one stood out to me the most, as he appeared to be made of … some sort of _metal_.

They too looked around, and eventually spotted the guards.

"Who are you?" The red one asked.

"I think we'd like to ask you the same thing."

 **I know, I know, it sucks, and nobody sane would want to read it. I'm just tired and somehow thought this would be a good idea.**

 **And I wouldn't call myself a Stargate** _ **fan**_ **. I just happened to like Atlantis because parents are awesome. I haven't watched SG-1 or anything like that, although I plan to.**

 **And just because most of most everyone is American, I switched writing some words differently. Like, for example in this chapter, colour to color. Favourite to favorite. Stuff like that. Even though miles still mean absolutely nothing to me.**

 **Anyway, it's 11:10. I'm tired. GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
